Forbidden
by I-Is-Your-Bane
Summary: Alec gets thrown out for being gay. where will he go? what will he do? Alec hasn't met Magnus yet. read if you want to...


**Hi this is a new story about Alec getting thrown out of the institute and he goes and lives with a certain someone...  
I don't own Mortal instruments or the characters they belong to cassandra clare.**

"Leave Now!" Robert Lightwood said to his son, Alexander Lightwood.  
"But…" His father cut him off.  
"Get Out! I don't want to see you anymore!" His father yelled.  
Alec felt tears threatening to fall, but they didn't.  
"I don't want something like _you_ under this roof anymore! Get out and stay out!"  
The tears he was holding in fell down his onto his cheeks "Please, I don't have anywhere else to go" Alec pleaded.  
"NO! Leave get your stuff and get out of here you are not to speak to anyone in this family again! I forbid you!"  
Alec turned and ran out of the room, up the stairs and into his small room his tears blurring his vision his grabbed a bag and through random clothes into it wondering where he will go, what he will do.  
Alec was interrupted by a knock at his door.

Isabelle, His sister, came in. she ran up to him and threw her arms around him, her tears soaking his shirt. "Alec, he can't do this! You can't leave" she said in between sobs.  
"I have to Iz" He said, as more tears threatening to fall.  
"I called Simon and asked him if Jordan would let you stay there for a while, he said yes" Isabelle said wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
"You didn't have to do that. Plus they don't even like Me."  
"yes they do. Just go please at least there I can still see you" Isabelle said.  
"Isabelle where are you?! Get down stairs now!" His father, no Mr lightwood yelled from the bottom of the institute stairs.  
Isabelle started to cry again "shhh… Izzy it'll be okay" Alec said trying to reassure her "I'll go stay with Simon okay" Isabelle nodded and tried to smile but failed "can you give dad this" Alec gave what he wanted his dad to have to her and she looked down at it with wide eyes.  
"Okay, but your still my brother" Isabelle said.  
Alec kissed the top of her head "Go down stairs" Alec said.  
Isabelle started crying again "bye Allie, I'll see you soon."  
"Bye Iz" Alec watched Isabelle open his bedroom door and walked out.

Alec waited a couple minutes before he was certain Isabelle was down stairs. He opened his bedroom door, with his bag in hand, and walked out. At the top of the stairs he heard his parents yelling.  
"Why are you doing this?!" his mother Maryse yelled "He's our son! Does it matter who and what he loves?!"  
"Of course it matters who he loves! He's a Shadow Hunter! And from now on he is no son of mine; he's a disgrace to this family!"  
The words hit Alec, hard, but he promised himself he wouldn't cry he didn't want it to look like the words hurt him. He walked down the stairs and passed the room his parents were arguing in.  
"Alec!" Maryse said, she barged past her husband and ran towards him, "you can't leave! You are my son! I love you must stay" his mother begged tears falling from her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, mother, but like _he_said I'm a disgrace to the family" he paused, willing himself not to cry, "anyway I'm not even part of this family anymore. Goodbye mother" he turned and walked out of the institute's door making his way through the dark streets to wards Jordan and Simons apartment, well it's more like Simons apartment because Jordan was living with Maia most of the time. He walked up the steps to the apartment, bag in hand, and knocked on the door.

"Hey Alec" The Vampire, Simon, greeted.  
"Hi, Simon" Alec never really hated Simon, he did think he was a bit annoying when he first met him but when he got to know him a bit he is a good person or vampire, whatever.  
"So your room is the one next to mine, okay" Simon explained.  
"Okay" Alec walked down the hall and walked into his new room, it was small and plain, just how Alec liked it.  
"I know it's not much but it's livable" Simon said looking a bit embarrassed.  
"It's fine" Alec threw his bag onto the double bed and shut the bedroom door.  
"Don't you want to go and unpack your stuff?" Simon asked.  
"I'll do that later, Right now I'm hungry" Alec said.  
"Same here, do you want to go to **Takis**?" Simon asked.  
"Yeah" Alec replied.  
"Awesome!"

Alec and Simon walked out of the apartment and walked to Takis once they were in there they got a booth and ordered.  
"So are you okay?" Simon asked him once their food came.  
"Yeah, but I was expecting it to happen" Alec replied.  
"Well we have a lot in common" Simon said.  
Alec laughed "yeah get thrown out by our parents and having awesome sisters who understand us is a lot in common."  
Simon laughed "okay maybe not a lot in common but I bet I could get you to like some of the stuff I like."  
Alec nearly fell out of the booth laughing "like what? _Dungeons and dragons_? Really bad music your band plays? My sister?"  
this time it was Simon's time to nearly fall out of the booth laughing "No I never liked _dungeons and dragons_" Simon stopped talking at the look Alec was giving him "okay I don't like the game anymore and I won't make you listen to my band's horrible music."  
"Ha you admit it!" Alec exclaimed "you've never admitted it!"  
"Well that's because Jace is always there and he's not the greatest he's a complete jerk face, you're way much better than Jace" Simon said after he finished laughing.  
"Really I thought everyone liked Jace… well it's good to know someone likes me."  
Towards the end of their meals Simon asked Alec something "Alec?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to talk about it? Tell me what happened? Because I think it's good to at least tell someone how you feel and what happened."  
"Okay, I'll tell you, but not here." Alec said.  
They spent the rest of the meal talking about music it surprised Simon that Alec knew a lot about music. When they finished Alec got up and said he'll pay but Simon refused to let him and payed for them. As they were making their way to exit the restaurant the door opened and Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Robert Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood, Max, Jocelyn, Luke, Maia and Jordan. Alec and Simon walked past them and Jace looked at Alec like he was something from another planet.  
"I can't believe that thing is my_ Parabati" _Jace said to Robert Lightwood.  
Alec stopped in his tracks and Simon watched him carefully.  
"What are you gonna do, _fag_, you can't fight me, you can't even kill a demon" Jace sneered.  
Simon saw Alec breath in a shaky breath and walk out the restaurants door.  
Simon looked at Jace "what the hell is wrong with you!" Simon walked out without hearing what that stupid, arrogant, golden boy had to say.

It had begun to rain outside Simon didn't care right now he was looking for Alec. He walked into Central Park and saw Alec sitting on a park bench, He walked over and stood in front of him.  
"Alec?" Simon said his name but the blue-eyed boy didn't look up "Alec look at me" Simon said with more force this time making Alec look up at him. Alec's hair was sticking to his face from the rain and even though it's raining Simon can see the tears falling down Alec's face.  
"Hey, come on, let's go home" Simon said.  
Alec got up off the park bench, rubbing his eyes trying to make the tears stop. Simon hated seeing Alec this upset, he grabbed Alec and pulled him into a tight hug, letting Alec cry onto his shirt.  
"Hey, It'll be okay" Simon said trying to reassure the older boy "let's go home, before it starts to rain even more."  
He felt Alec nod, because they were still in a tight embrace, Simon unwrapped his arms from around Alec and walked in the direction the apartment was in, with Alec trailing behind.

By the time they got back to the apartment both boys were soaking wet, Simon got a Blue towel out for Alec so he could dry himself. Simon watched as Alec walked into his room. Simon dried himself and got dressed into his pyjamas fairly quickly, when he got out of his room Alec was sitting on the couch in black and blue striped pyjamas, the most colour Simon has ever seen Alec wear.  
"So do you want to talk about it now?"

"Dad why was Alec with the vampire, why isn't he with us?" Max asked his father.  
"Because Alec isn't part of this family anymore" Robert replied.  
"Why isn't he?" Max asked  
"Because, he's Gay" His father replied.  
"What that supposed to mean? If you don't a different gender you can't be part of this family anymore?" Max said suddenly angry.  
"Yes, he is a shadow hunter they aren't supposed to be like _that_!"  
"Whatever he's still my brother"  
"No he isn't, he gave his ring back, He is no longer a Lightwood."

**I will add more chapters.  
Should Alec and Simon be a romance or a bromance.  
and i realised i made Jace call Alec a fag...  
any way review if you wish xoxox **

**-Kate.  
**


End file.
